


Из любви к искусству

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [53]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Из любви к искусству

Всё, что ни делал Шульдих, он делал из любви к искусству.

Например, Кроуфорд... из любви к искусству он трахал ему мозги и позволял трахать себя. Из любви к искусству он дразнил Кроуфорда, а потом бесился, когда вместо законного "да" получал от ворот-поворот в отместку.

Шульдих был настоящим энтузиастом своего дела. Он даже убивал с чувством, толком и расстановкой. Он так редко пользовался Даром, что периодами забывал, что он сам — телепат. Ведь намного интереснее проделать всё тоже самое на чистом интеллекте и... на любви к искусству.

Иногда, конечно, бывали проколы... Как тот случай с дочуркой Такатори, но ведь и у Дьявола случались свои недоработки.

Шульдих всегда стремился к совершенству, и с каждым разом трахать мозги, трахаться и получать удовольствие даже от проколов получалось всё лучше и лучше. При этом, несмотря на все утверждения Кроуфорда, мазохистом он себя не чувствовал. Просто Брэд был слишком приземленным, чтобы оценить всю прелесть любви к искусству. С другой стороны, с таким телом ему можно было это простить.

Прощать Шульдих умел щедро и совершенно бескорыстно, как и подобает Императору всей Вселенной: либо всё делается так, как хочет он, либо — на плаху.

В сущности, простые законы сцены, а заодно и Мироздания, вполне укладывались в распорядок его жизни. Немного игры, немного секса, немного бренди, немного крови и два ствола под завязку.

Любовь к Кроуфорду и любовь Кроуфорда прекрасно дополняли любовь к искусству: в конце концов, у каждого гения должен быть свой по-настоящему преданный Зритель. Шульдих намеревался быть звездой всю свою жизнь... а жить он собирался долго.


End file.
